


一支悬在杰西·麦克雷头顶的箭

by Rodonia



Series: 咫尺之遥 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 由于目标一致，半藏与守望先锋的成员进行了一次合作，而在执行任务期间，他发现源氏和那个牛仔的关系非同一般。





	一支悬在杰西·麦克雷头顶的箭

　　岛田半蔵知道，意大利不只有比萨斜塔和罗马斗兽场，还有西北部的旧工业区，而这里也不是只有黑手党，还有藏匿在旧工业区的黑爪。  
　　几天前，雅典娜通过卫星获取到了黑爪的动向，经过分析和作战部署后，半蔵和其他三人被派遣到了维琴查。  
　　老旧的重工业区建筑是百年前修建的东西，如今大部分建筑已经拆除并改造成了林地，只留下一小部分作为历史的纪念而被留下。躲在建筑的阴影里，半蔵反复地用力，不停地握着手里的弓，他有些紧张。这不是他正式加入守望先锋后的第一场战役，却是与弟弟岛田源氏的第一次共同作战，当然，这次任务不只他们两个，还有代号“猎空”的莉娜·奥克斯顿和牛仔杰西·麦克雷。  
　　半蔵向身侧瞥了一眼，尽管他知道那并不是肉眼能够看到的地方——源氏就在那个方向，正像个猫科动物一样蹲伏在阴影里，一边观察着下方漆黑的钢铁建筑的情况，一边安排分工。  
　　他知道这些年来源氏变了很多，但变得如此沉稳是他没能想到的。在半蔵看来，源氏的计划和安排毫无错漏，每一步都经过了考量与斟酌，那声音如水流一般，潜能暗藏。换做以前，源氏肯定没有不会做这么多的考量和周全打算。想到这里半蔵又否定了自己的看法，也许源氏以前也能够做到，只不过他从来都没有留意……  
　　“兄长？”  
　　耳朵里的通讯器传来源氏的声音，将半蔵从思考中揪出来，他含糊地答了一句。  
　　“兄长，”源氏似乎听出他刚刚在走神，语气有些不确定的意思，“远程火力掩护我们三个进去，没有问题吧？”  
　　“你似乎对我没什么信心，源。”半蔵的眉毛轻轻皱起，对源氏的语气表现出一丝不快。源氏几乎是立刻对此作答：“抱歉，兄长，我不是那个意思。我对此拭目以待。”  
　　——他的确是变了。半蔵心里想着，以前的源氏不会这么跟他讲话，以前的源氏从不会因为这点儿小事而道歉。从“哥哥”到“兄长”，明明都是以兄弟相称，却听上去如同陌路人，可半蔵也清楚是自己种下的因，此时便是他尝到的苦果。他还没法完全原谅自己。  
　　“每个人都听明白了？”他听到源氏这么问，于是简单地“嗯”了一声。  
　　“‘猎空’已经完全了解您的指示，源氏长官，等着瞧好戏吧！”比起半蔵的简洁，莉娜的回答则俏皮得多。  
　　“再清楚不过了。”杰西则用他慢悠悠的语调回答。  
　　半蔵感到源氏顿了一下：“我先潜入侦察，等我的信号行动。”  
　　莉娜一如往常地用欢快的声音说“收到”，但另一个人的话则有些出乎半蔵的意料。  
　　“快去快回，小家伙，”他听到那个像哼歌一样的声音说，“别迷路喽！”  
　　半蔵又听到另一个声音，是莉娜这个英国姑娘发出的古怪叫喊，好像是在嫌焦糖布丁甜得掉牙似的。  
　　“别这么叫我。”源氏的话语带上了点儿半蔵好久都没听过的孩子气语调，“希望你能勉强跟得上我们的脚步，大个子。”  
　　“嘿，这不公平，我可没有时间加速器。”  
　　“啊哦，不不不，”莉娜开口道，她似乎正在使用时间加速装置，声音有点儿断断续续，“这种话题别带上我，兄弟们。”  
　　半蔵听着三个人的嬉笑对话，一边用安静的远程火力消除源氏前进路上他并不方便解决的障碍。他感到三人的对话里有些奇怪之处，再听了一会儿后他终于找到了古怪的原因——源氏似乎只对杰西·麦克雷说俏皮话，这种作战时刻，他连对最好的女性朋友莉娜·奥克斯顿都没怎么开玩笑。  
　　杰西·麦克雷在半蔵眼中的印象并不太好。不过对半蔵这种传统的日本人而言，大部分美国人都有点儿没大没小，这个牛仔有着古怪自负的打扮、不修边幅的样貌和轻浮的举止，活像是好莱坞片场出来的家伙，却毫无疑问是源氏会结交的那类人。半藏知道自己的弟弟与这名美国来的牛仔关系不错，两个人曾经是战友，现在还住在同一间宿舍。在半蔵到达直布罗陀并与守望先锋的成员有了接触后，半蔵就发现杰西看向自己时的目光带有试探和不信任的意味。关于源氏，牛仔甚至与他有过一次短暂的对话，当时这个牛仔抽着雪茄，问了他一句话：“你知道源氏以前有多少次喊着你的名字从噩梦里惊醒么？”  
　　他当时没有往别的地方想，在懊悔自己的所作所为的同时，他鬼使神差地随口问了句“你是怎么知道他晚上总是做噩梦的”，牛仔的脸上立时露出了一些慌张，板着脸解释说他们曾一起出过连续几天的任务，也经常在医疗部睡相邻的两张病床，这原本无可厚非，没有任何值得怀疑之处，但牛仔刻意强调距离感的用语反而相当可疑。但半蔵想也许牛仔只是怕身为兄长的他误会什么才作了解释，因此没有追问下去。  
　　毕竟美国人讲话都喜欢满嘴跑火车，“小家伙”和“大个子”是两个人友情的证明，而莉娜·奥克斯顿的反应也只是开玩笑……  
　　所有人都已经行动起来了，作为远程火力支援的半蔵朝着源氏所在的方位射出了一支侦察箭，以便清楚友方的位置并为他们提供视野。  
　　他看到自己半机械的弟弟藏在掩体后面，等待他解决前方的侦察机器，而源氏身边那个大帽子的蠢人影毫无疑问是杰西·麦克雷，他们两个人确实应该是同行的地面队伍，源氏在稍前的位置，而杰西在他身后。侦察箭是很好的东西，半蔵连两个人的小动作都看得一清二楚——牛仔执起源氏脑袋后面的头巾，似乎放到了嘴边，而源氏很快将它抽离牛仔的手掌，并抬手打了对方的手。  
　　岛田半蔵的眉毛拧成了一团。  
　　此时的源氏仍躲在掩体后面，他已经解决掉了视野范围内所能清理掉的所有监控和机关，但仍有一大部分他无法再不被察觉的情况下解决，可负责远程火力的兄长半蔵迟迟没有发出清理完毕的信号，他只能等待。  
　　而身后的杰西开口了：“我说，小家伙，你哥不会对我有意见吧？”  
　　源氏对杰西突然挑起的话题感到困惑，心里想了想岛田半蔵平日的态度，心不在焉地解释道：“兄长做事一向磊落，如果对任何事有所不满，他一定会说出来。所以不用担心，如果你觉得他有点儿不近人情……他一直都是这样，其实他很友好。”  
　　“这么说他对我也很友好？”牛仔用并不相信的语气问道，“包括刚刚擦过我脑袋的那支箭，也是友好的证明？”  
　　“抱歉，麦克雷先生，”他们进行这段对话时忘了关闭频道，半蔵在远处听得一清二楚，将一支新的箭矢搭上长弓，箭矢离弦击碎红外线警报器的瞬间，浪人用毫无歉意的语气回答道，“我不小心射偏了。”  
　　“不是我说，半蔵先生，”杰西用怀疑的语气回敬，“机关、监控以及敌方目标，无论哪个，看起来似乎都在偏离我的位置至少三十度的方向吧？”  
　　“哦，刚刚朝源氏这边看了一眼，离得这么近以为是要偷袭的敌人，所以射了一箭。”半蔵不假思索地改口道。  
　　“……所以如果你刚刚没射偏，我现在已经是个死牛仔了？”  
　　“我相信以您的经验一定可以躲过去的，麦克雷先生。”  
　　“兄长，你应该记得我说过，杰西和我一起从侧面攻入。”牛仔似乎还想开口，但源氏无奈地打断了两人的对话，“而且即使被偷袭，我怎么会怕？别再把我当小孩子了。”  
　　“抱歉，源，我只是感觉到了一股威胁，没有多加考虑。”  
　　在杰西听来，半蔵的这句话根本没有道歉的意思，甚至不是说给源氏听的。他关掉了对讲机，并示意源氏也暂时关闭：“你不觉得你哥好像察觉到了什么？”  
　　关于两个人在一起的事，源氏还没告诉半蔵，他们兄弟俩之间的事还没完美解决，源氏不觉得这是告诉半蔵这个消息的好时候。  
　　不知道是一心只想着任务，还是真的没有留意，源氏看也不看杰西一眼，轻描淡写地说了句话。  
　　“他对这方面迟钝得很，不会的。”  
　　那才有鬼。杰西·麦克雷心里的声音说。而原本话最多的英国姑娘，在他们对话的过程中连一个字的评论和感想也没发表。  
　　任务顺利结束了，他们顺利摧毁了黑爪留在那儿的装置，回去后半蔵一言不发地回了自己房间，杰西和莉娜受了点儿轻伤，而源氏则等待着任务后检修。杰西先进了医务室，剩下源氏和莉娜坐在外面等待安吉拉·齐格勒的呼唤。  
　　“兄长的箭法退步了。”  
　　听着源氏的感叹，英国姑娘少有地露出深沉的表情，双眼直视前方，眼中是近乎呆滞的、看穿一切的神情。她将永远忘不了半蔵在离开前，趁源氏不注意时朝杰西做的一手“我会盯着你的”的动作，这可有得与同伴们分享了。当然，当事人杰西也绝不会忘。  
　　“不，他只是年龄退化了。”  
　　英国姑娘准确而简单地评价道。

The End.


End file.
